<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2/14/2021 - My Enemy, My Valentine by Princess_Josie_Riki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825833">2/14/2021 - My Enemy, My Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki'>Princess_Josie_Riki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedsheets, Breathplay, Chocolate, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Food Sex, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Latex, Licking, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Licking, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Fantasy, Sleep, Smut, Spooning, Standing Position, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism, hero x villain, vacbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: Josie spends Valentine's Day with Cragsters Cipher in a dirty way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2/14/2021 - My Enemy, My Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door. Cragsters Cipher answers the door to see Josie, who looks desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Cragsters Cipher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Herself."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cipher, it's Valentine's Day," said Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Valentine's Day,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Cragsters Cipher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"A day to celebrate some dead guy named St. Valentine who suffered martyrdom and is recognized as a significant cultural, religious, and commercial celebration of romance and love in many regions of the world. Look, my girlfriend is busy at a golf tournament, so don't ask."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I'm here for," said Josie. "I know we're enemies, but would it be okay if I spend Valentine's Day with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Cragsters Cipher stare at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Huh?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been having dirty thoughts involving the two of us and it makes me horny." she said, blushing. "So, do you mind if I strip for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Cragsters Cipher intrigued, seeing his arch-enemy take her clothes off for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"As you wish,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Josie slowly undresses herself, starting with her glasses, then her hairbow, then her amulet, then her shoes, then her t-shirt, then her other shirt, then her pants, then her socks, then her bra and finally, her underwear. She is now naked and slowly approaches Cragsters Cipher. He stares at her nipples and pussy with a lustful smile as he blushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, hand me a bottle of chocolate syrup." Josie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cragsters Cipher becomes a bit annoyed, so he snaps his fingers and a bottle of chocolate syrup appears on Josie's hands. She pops open the bottle of chocolate and pours some of it into her mouth, tasting the chocolate as it covers her tongue. Then, she pours the syrup down her chest and crotch. Her boobs, nipples, vulva, clitoris and pussy are covered in chocolate, making Cragsters Cipher's eyes widen as his mouth watered. This is what she intended to do with the chocolate syrup, covering her mouth and body with chocolate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you think covering yourself in chocolate makes me want to lick you, then you're right."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he kisses Josie on her chocolate covered lips and starts licking the chocolate off her tongue as she drops the bottle. He remembered the first time, he tasted chocolate when he was alive and when he was a child and he still loved it, even in death. The chocolate covered Josie then lays on Cragsters Cipher's couch as her enemy comes to him. He goes to her chest and puts his mouth on her left chocolate-covered boob and starts sucking on it as he licks her left nipple. Josie blushes and moans in pleasure as her enemy keeps sucking one of her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Cipher," said Josie with an erotic tone. "Keep sucking the chocolate off my breasts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cragsters Cipher obliges and keeps sucking her left breast until the chocolate is gone and starts sucking the right boob while licking the right nipple. Josie keeps moaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cipheeeer..." she moaned. "When you're done, you get to lick the chocolate between my legs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cragsters Cipher smiles and keeps sucking her right breast until there is no more chocolate there either. Then, he looks at her chocolate covered crotch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Looks like I have found dessert."</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Cragsters Cipher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs hold of Josie's boobs and uses his stretchy tongue to lick her chocolate-covered pussy, including her vulva and clit. This made Josie moan in more pleasure as she began having orgasms while her ultimate enemy fondles her breasts and licks her coochie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooooooooh, Ciiiiiiipheeeeeeer..." Josie moaned. "Don't stop until it's all gooooooooone..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaginal fluids mixed with chocolate went into Cragsters Cipher's tongue as he enjoyed licking all the chocolate off her pussy. Once he had licked all the chocolate out of her vagina and off of her vulva and clit, she sighed lustfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next, I want to be encased in latex." she said. "And when I do, please vibrate my tits, vulva and clit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intrigued, Cragsters Cipher snaps his fingers and a latex vacbed appears. Then, Josie goes inside the latex envelope and he closes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do it." Josie said, muffledly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snaps his fingers, making her nipples, vulva and clitoris vibrate with his ghostly magic. This made Josie moan again. Then, he snaps his fingers again and most of the air in the envelope is sucked out, encasing the lewd, naked Josie to make out a beautiful, latex-covered figure, erotically wiggling, moaning and breathing under the latex as an open smile imprinted itself on the latex covering her face. Cragsters Cipher can hear her moans as he enjoys fondling his arch-enemy with his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You like that?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cragsters Cipher asked with a perverted grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded under the latex as she went to climax again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It looks like you've turned me on just fine."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said in arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the latex, Josie is blushing even more and she kept wiggling erotically and moaning and breathing in pleasure as her nipples, vulva and clit are still vibrated by Cragsters Cipher's ghostly magic. In fact, she hoped that it would never end. She kept wiggling, moaning and breathing under the latex until vaginal fluid gushed from her vagina. Then, Cragsters Cipher snaps his fingers and all the air comes back in the vacbed while the vibrations in her nipples, vulva and clit stop, making Josie breath and pant. She comes out of the latex and looks at Cragsters Cipher as he notices her pussy is gushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, well, well,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Cragsters Cipher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Looks like you're really wet down here."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," said Josie. "Do you think you could stick your dick into my coochie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cragsters Cipher takes off his clothes and shows Josie his huge cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Does this answer your question?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked Cragsters Cipher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." she replied, kneeling down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Cragsters Cipher puts his arms around her waist and penetrates her pussy with his huge dick and starts thrusting her back and forth. The sensation in her vagina is making her moan lustfully. As he keeps fucking her from behind, he sighs in pleasure right before he and Josie begin climaxing. Then, his cock fires a load of semen into her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Josie gets into Cragsters Cipher's arms with her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and his dick penetrating her vagina again. He slams it into her coochie again and again as the two climax again and again as they yell each other's names. They kept fucking each other and having orgasms until he cums her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Cragsters Cipher lays down on his back and Josie goes on top of him, puts her hands on his waist and allows him to stick his cock into her pussy again. Then she starts riding on the huge dick as he thrusts her again, making the two climax even more. They kept on and on as their bodies became hotter. Then, Cragsters Cipher's dick blasts more cum into her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Josie lies next to Cragsters Cipher with her back facing him and he holds onto her and penetrates her pussy again and starts humping it again. The two enemies kept spooning as they kept having more orgasms with their moans of pleasure growing louder. They kept on and on and on until Josie got another creampie in her pussy from Cragsters Cipher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Josie turns to face Cragsters Cipher again as he goes on top of her and holds on to her arms. He looks into her beautiful brown eyes as she looks into his creepy evil eyes, not caring how intimidating they are. Then, he slams his cock into Josie's pussy again and again and again as they keep having multiple orgasms while their bodies become hotter and sweatier. They kept fucking and moaning and climaxing until Josie's pussy gets another creampie from Cragsters Cipher's dick, making her moan even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed by the sexual ecstasy she was having, she passed out with her entire body slightly reddened and all sweaty, eyes rolled back, her face more redder than her body, a lustful smile on her face, her tongue sticking out and a huge load of semen stuffed inside her pussy. Cragsters Cipher, who is panting heavily, checked her pulse to see if she's okay and she is still breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm glad you're still alright."</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Cragsters Cipher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Josie wakes up, still naked and apparently draped under a white bed sheet. When she removes the bedsheet, she discovers that she's in her room with Cragsters Cipher, who is now fully clothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cipher, what happened?" Josie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You passed out on the floor with your lewd body sweating after several hours of sex, so I took you home, unharmed."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But where are my clothes and my glasses and my amulet?" Josie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"In the hamper,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But don't worry, they'll be alright."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long was I unconscious for?" Josie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Four hours."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Now it's apparently nighttime."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is?" Josie asked. "I guess I really enjoy it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Indeed, but that doesn't mean we can be friends."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said in a menacing tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Next time we meet, we will be enemies."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," said Josie. "But can I at least think about you when I'm masturbating?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cragsters Cipher sighs and says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fine. Happy Valentine's Day."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cragsters Cipher winks at Josie and teleports out of the room, leaving her alone. Then, she puts the sheet back over her entire body, remembers having sex with Cragsters Cipher as she thinks about him and starts masturbating with squeezing one of her boobs, stroking her vulva and clitoris and fingering her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooooooooooooh..." she moans with a lustful smile on her face formed on the sheet. "Oooooooooooooooooooooh..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She keeps masturbating again and again as she moans and climaxes. With the sheet covering her lewd body, she looked like a beautiful, erotic sheet ghost, fondling herself shamelessly as her moans her muffled by the silky white fabric.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>